The Best Medicine
by Matenit
Summary: Mipha knew that Zelda would never take a break willingly; the princess hadn't stopped working since she'd been born. She was as responsible and loyal as her father, the king, and carried the fate of her kingdom like Atlus on her back. But that kind of work, day in and out, with the pressure and overwhelming failures that bombarded her each day, could tear anyone to their knees.


Mipha knew that Zelda would never take a break willingly; the princess hadn't stopped working since she'd been born, training and praying and going through exhaustive daily routines to obtain the propechied sealing power, all without a single complaint uttered through her lips. She was as responsible and loyal as her father, the king, and carried the fate of her kingdom like Atlus on her back. But that kind of work, day in and out, with the pressure and overwhelming failures that bombarded her each day, could tear anyone to their knees.

Zelda tried to hide it; her smiling face concealed the dark bags under her eyes, her neatly arranged hairstyle didn't betray the strands that fell out like leaves in autumn. But Mipha knew her well. She could sense her distress and attempts to keep it from others. The princess was running herself rampant, which was exactly why Mipha had sneaked her out of the castle for a well-deserved rest from her chaotic daily life.

"I'm so glad that you came to me first about your Divine Beast, Mipha." Zelda continued, lugging along a bag of tools she thought she would need. "I've been looking forward to look at one of them up close, since my father doesn't allow me near them. I'll try my best!"

Mipha felt a flicker of sympathy for her. She truly was an engineer and scientist at heart. Life flashed in her eyes and she was positively elated to tinker with anything they handed her, but the king saw it unfit for a princess to be around any of the machines they dug up. Mipha could just see her as one of the operators, elbows deep in parts and wires, and bringing centuries old hardware roaring back to life. But life had thrust upon her a very different destiny.

"Thank you so much, princess." Mipha felt only a bit of guilt about telling Zelda her Beast was out of order, but anything short of jeopardizing their entire mission wouldn't drag her out of the castle and her books. She needed a challenge, and some positive reinforcement. "I'm so glad that you could find the time to help me."

"Oh, it's absolutely no worry." Zelda's voice carried a note of excitement that made Mipha relieved. "No trouble at all."

Soon, they arrived to the Divine Beast's resting grounds, a shallow pond that was still big enough to comfortably leave the Beast in without it being a nuisance. It was a giant machine, and the pond still just reached the top of its legs where it stood. Many complaints from other Zoras had persuaded her to keep it here, where it couldn't get in anyone's way and take up any more room than necessary. She heard a slight gasp from Zelda and turned to look at the princess, who wore an expression of awe on her face.

"It always shocks me how huge they are." She explained, a tad embarrassed, as she caught Mipha's stare. "I'm not around them all the time like all of you. It's really magnificent to see in person."

"Thank you, princess. Vah Ruta is the pride of our people, and we are all honored by your praise." Mipha said with a warm smile.

"So, what seems to be the problem with Vah Ruta?" Zelda asked, hefting the heavy bag onto her hip as they stood. Mipha noted with a glowy feeling that she used the name they had gifted the Beast.

"Well, she doesn't seem to be obeying commands very well. I haven't been able to move her from this spot since yesterday. Is there anything you can think of that could cause that?" She didn't want to make it too complicated and fall too deep in the lie, so this seemed to be the best fix. Mipha could easily command Vah Ruta to move, it was one of the very basic skills, and it couldn't be a hard fix, either.

Zelda tapped her chin with an elegantly pointed finger, deep in thought and running calculations and probabilities through her mind. Suddenly, she snapped and gave Mipha a confident grin.

"I think I know just the thing. Could you take me to the main terminal, please?"

"Of course, princess. Right this way." Mipha carefully picked her way through the grassy shore, and up onto a platform she had carefully positioned for easy access. Zelda followed her with an intense concentration, but when they passed through the various hallways and other terminals, she fell into awe once more. She asked many questions to Mipha, about their designs and structures and how they held up so many years later. She answered all of them pleasantly, glad that Zelda was enjoying the 'tour' and was enthralled with Vah Ruta. Mipha too held a strong affection for her; their bond was almost instantaneous, and grew stronger every day. She was confident they could hold their own in the final fight, but that was for a later day.

"Right here, princess." The open terminal was giant, and truly showed off the immense size of the Beasts they fought with. The runes dug into the stone were, she thought, most beautiful here, and was delighted to show it off to her.

Zelda nodded her thanks, and approached the outcrop of carved rocks that acted as the command center. She crouched to her knees and laid her hands upon the rock, examining it. Mipha watched her as she flitted around the center, and pondered heavily on how to fix this imaginary problem. At last, she rooted through the bag she had brought, and drew out various tools that looked much too complicated to Mipha's un-mechanical mind. She tapped and swept her hands over the display, as the pulsing blue lights lit the terminal eerily. Finally, she unclipped a strange, rectangle-shaped device from her belt and laid it on top, reading whatever appeared on the screen. Mipha was fascinated, but as she approached Zelda turned to her.

"I think I got it!" She said as she gave a last look over the system. "Try it out."

Mipha hummed in response, and spread out her hands, releasing a slow breath of air. The displays were not necessary, as their bond was strong enough for her to control the movements in her mind, but it made for a better show and demonstration of what she willed. Gently, she nudged Vah Ruta from her 'sleep', and commanded a few simple steps forward. The Beast groaned ethereally throughout the air in response, and the entire floor moved like an earthquake underneath their feet moments later. Zelda, surprised, but delighted, laughed as they moved forward, and Mipha couldn't remember seeing such joy in her face since they had met and precious moments after.

"You did it, princess!" Mipha clasped her hands together gratefully. "Thank you so much for your help!"

"It was nothing." Zelda still giggled as she put the tools she had used gently back in the bag. "Like I said, any time you need help you can always call me. But now that that's done, I should really be…" The bag slung over her shoulder as she rose, and she brushed the dust from her clothes before looking to Mipha. "Ready?"

Mipha's heart fell just a bit. "Already? But you just arrived. Surely they wouldn't notice if you stayed just a bit longer?"

Zelda bit her lip. "My father is very strict. He already believes that I have been slacking off too much. It'd be best if I left now."

"Princess, forgive me for speaking out of line but… you're the hardest worker I know of. No one I've met could work so tirelessly throughout the whole day, and you've been doing this for years! I know its… difficult. I can see that… We're all worried for your health, princess." She took a breath. Usually she never spoke this much, but this was of utmost importance to her now. "However, I truly don't believe that you'll find anything the fiftieth time reading those books again. Please stay?"

Once again, Zelda delved deep into thought. Pearly teeth bit at a rosy bottom lip, and her eyebrows scrunched together. Mipha understood it was a big decision to make, and if she didn't need it so bad she wouldn't have even have suggested it. She was as dependable as the ground under your feet each day, and to do this would be akin to disobedience to a direct order. Anxiously, with hands knit together, Mipha watched her turmoil mentally. Finally, she groaned but gave Mipha a small smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Mipha grinned in return and took her hand up into her own.

"I have just the thing." She announced, and led Zelda back through the corridors they had entered. She willingly followed, and Mipha was relieved. She would make this the most fun afternoon she had ever had, she decided, and picked up the pace just a bit faster.

Finally, they arrived onto the platform they had started with. "What do you think of swimming?" Mipha asked, already sitting down to dip her feet into the water. It was so relaxing to at last return to her natural habitat after a full day on land, and she resisted the urge to slip entirely into the water. She turned her head to see the princess's reaction and was disturbed to see her nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"What's wrong, princess?" She asked, concerned, and went to stand back up but Zelda held out an open hand.

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine, it's just…" She took in a breath, and looked down to her toes as she uttered. "I can't swim."

"Oh!" Mipha tried to not look too surprised. The Springs were holy places, and Zelda went to pray often, but now that she thought about it they were only so deep… Truthfully speaking, she had never seen or heard of the princess swimming. A bit embarrassed, she uttered another "Oh."

Zelda shook her head, seemingly at herself, and went to pick her way back down to solid earth. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have in the first place… maybe next…?"

"No! No, it's fine, I… have an idea." Thankfully, that stopped Zelda in her tracks. "But first," Mipha added, looking up and down at her. "you don't want to get all your clothes wet, do you?"

Zelda herself looked over her appearance and sighed. "I suppose not." She set the bag down delicately on the floor, and gracefully peeled off the ornate blue cropped shirt, resting it on top of the bag. Next, the engraved long-sleeved shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. She sat down to remove the leather boots, and took off the gloves for good measure. Finally, the dark riding pants she favored over the dresses she wore so often. Left in her undergarments, she looked to Mipha for confirmation.

She nodded. "Please step to the shore, princess." She politely said before slipping into the water without even a splash. Zelda blinked, but otherwise followed her instructions, waiting patiently on the grassy bank. Mipha appeared once more from the clear, clean water. She gestured for her to come down a bit further, into the pond, and Zelda inhaled sharply. But, brave as ever, picked her way into the surprisingly cool water and mud that clouded from her steps. She went as deep as Mipha directed til she was chest deep into the pond and looking the Zora into the eyes. Mipha then turned around and she was staring into the back of her head.

"Grab my shoulders." Zelda's lips squeezed together til they were white, but she obeyed. Smooth hands slid over her shoulders and grabbed onto them powerfully. "Now, put your legs around my waist." Once she felt the same death-grip upon her hips, she took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Zelda, still mystified, squeezed her shoulders in response, and suddenly was thankful for the tight grip she had as Mipha swiftly took off from shore, strong arms pushing through the water and feet kicking fiercely as she supported Zelda's weight. In truth, she was an amazing swimmer, even in Zora terms. Zelda could have been a butterfly on her back for all she hindered her.

Speaking of the princess, her hands hung on just as tightly, but she let out breaths of amazement as Mipha coasted through the water. It was nothing like going under the water to visit her city and people, but for a person who never left the land, this was probably the next best thing. She felt a hand leave her shoulder as Zelda let it skim over the water, giggling. Mipha felt herself smile.

"How is it, princess?" Zelda's strong grasp returned as she grabbed her shoulders in excitement.

"It's wonderful, Mipha!" A bubbly laugh left her lips. "You were completely right! It's beautiful."

"Thank you, princess." Mipha's heart felt like it was floating in her chest. The afternoon light bounced off of the dizzying small waves of the pond, and filtered the water in orange. Vah Ruta lay behind them, but with a swerve was dead ahead. A few laps around the pond couldn't hurt anymore than what they had already done. So she swam, varying the speeds from a slow crawl to the rapid coast she had started with. Water was home to her, and if she could move gracefully on land, she was like a dolphin in water. It felt good to show off, but Zelda loved it either way, and it seemed like her astonishment never faded. She giggled and laughed and swept up the water with her hands, and finally seemed to be having fun.

At last, when the sun was bleeding red, Mipha quickly flipped over, so that she was now staring up into Zelda's flushed, grinning face. She found herself smiling back.

"That was…" Zelda rested her hands on her own thighs as she looked around them, as if psychically searching for the word. "Amazing. It was absolutely wonderful, Mipha." She gazed back to the Zora, and carefully, so that she wouldn't in turn topple off her into the water, leaned down and placed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you for caring so much about me… You really are the best healer."

Mipha grinned sheepishly. "Thank you, Zelda."


End file.
